despicablemefandomcom-20200223-history
Despicable Me 3
Despicable Me 3 (stylized as DESPICABLE M3) is a 2017 American 3D computer-animated epic comedy-drama adventure film produced by Illumination Entertainment. It is the third installment in the Despicable Me film series and a sequel to 2013's Despicable Me 2. The film was released on June 30, 2017, by Universal Pictures. It stars Steve Carell as Gru and Dru, Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde, Miranda Cosgrove as Margo Gru, Dana Gaier as Edith Gru, Nev Scharrel as Agnes Gru, Trey Parker as Balthazar Bratt, Jenny Slate as Valerie Da Vinci, Steve Coogan as Fritz, Pierre Coffin as Dave and Jerry and Julie Andrews as Marlena Gru. Production Steve Burke, the NBCUniversal CEO, confirmed in September 2013, that a third film in the Despicable Me series is in the works.Comcast's CEO Presents at Bank of America Merrill Lynch 2013 Media, Communications & Entertainment Conference (Transcript) "One of the real gems inside our company is Illumination the animation studio led by Chris Meledandri and Despicable Me 2, which came out this summer is the most profitable film in the 100 year history of the Universal and there will obviously be another reopening a film called Minions, which are the minions from Despicable Me next Christmas and then there will be Despicable Me 3." In January 2014, it was announced to be released on June 30, 2017.Despicable Me 3 and Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas Set for 2017 On April 13, 2016 Universal revealed Steve Carell to voice his character Gru and now his long-lost twin Dru, with South Park creator Trey Parker joining the cast, voicing villain Balthazar Bratt, during CinemaCon..CinemaCon Twitter Annoucement. Plot Gru, now an agent for the Anti-Villain League (AVL), manages to foil supervillain Balthazar Bratt's robbery of the world's most expensive diamond, the Dumont Diamond. Bratt was a former child actor who portrayed a young supervillain in a popular television series before the show was cancelled as a result of his puberty, and his waning popularity led to him adopting his former persona to become an actual supervillain. After the order from Silas Ramsbottom is announced, Gru arrives to the ship where the heist is happening, with his wife Lucy and two of his Minions, and he eventually saves the diamond but is unable to capture him, while the Minions become the host of a beach party of Shaka Hut accidentally. As a result of constantly failing to capture Bratt, Gru and his Lucy are relieved of duty by new AVL director Valerie Da Vinci. Gru and Lucy reluctantly tell their children, Margo, Edith and Agnes of their firing, but assure them that they will find new jobs someday. All of the Minions leave Gru (except Dave and Jerry) when he refuses to return to villainy despite losing his job. Lucy struggles to adapt in her new role as the children's new mom. The next morning, the family is approached by the butler, named Fritz, of Gru's long-lost twin brother Dru, who lives in a island named Freedonia and longs to meet him. Stunned at this revelation, Gru confronts his mother, in a swimming pool with young Vincenzo and Paolo, and she reveals that after divorcing Gru's father, they agreed to keep one child each and Marlena told his son that his father was dead. The family decide to meet Dru at his mansion and they are surprised at his immense wealth which Fritz attributes to their pig farm business. Dru quickly charms Gru's family despite turning off Gru due to his flamboyant personality. Meanwhile, the Minions are arrested after trespassing at a talent show set, so they are sent to the State Prison; Bratt steals the diamond once again as he intends to use the diamond to power his giant robot to destroy Hollywood as revenge for cancelling his show. While Lucy takes the children around the surrounding towns, Dru reveals to Gru that his immense wealth is due to his father also being a legendary supervillain. As Dru was constantly dismissed by their father as a disgrace, he turned to his brother to teach him how to be a villain. Gru is unwilling to revert back to his old ways. To persuade him, Dru brings him on a joyride around Freedonia in their father's car where the siblings bond. Meanwhile, Lucy tries to balance being generous and implementing discipline as a mom, which she has Margo to dance with a young boy named Niko, who soon falls in love with Margo, after she accepts his cheese during the celebration in the town. The Minions exert control among the prisoners at their jail, but their longing for Gru motivate them to escape from the prison. Having discovered that Bratt has stolen the diamond, Dru convinces Gru to steal the diamond for one last heist with Gru secretly intending to bring it to the AVL to reinstate his work. Despite several setbacks, they manage to retrieve the diamond back from Bratt's Lair, but they are rescued by Lucy who had followed them earlier. After finding out Gru's true motives, Dru confronts his brother on why he lied to him with the latter insulting him in the process and deciding to leave Dru's mansion. Bratt infiltrates Dru's mansion by disguising as Lucy, kidnaps the children, and once again acquires the diamond which leads Gru, Lucy and Dru to resolve their differences and pursue him. With his robot powered, Bratt starts to wreck Hollywood. Having watched Bratt's show as a child, Dru deduces that Bratt plans to re-enact the episode where Bratt cuts off Hollywood and uses inflatable gum to elevate the city to the outer space. Lucy saves the children while Gru and Dru weaken Bratt's robot with the weapons of their father's car. Gru is knocked unconscious when the car is destroyed and Dru destroys the robot's core from the inside when Bratt threatens to kill Gru with the laser beam. When Gru recovers, he battles Bratt in a "dance fight" which ends in Gru trapping Bratt in his own gum. The Minions, having rendezvoused and reconcile with Gru, manage to destroy Bratt's gum covering the city. Gru and his newly united family celebrate in his house. Dru and the Minions steal Gru's Airship, on which a "D" graffiti is drawn, states to shocked Gru and Lucy that villainy is their family tradition, but Gru and Lucy decide to give them a five-minute headstart. After the events of the film, Lucy is acknowledged by the children as their mother so she, Lucky and the girls say their last goodbye to Gru and he goes to Freedonia with Dru and the minions. Cast *Steve Carell as Gru (the protagonist) *Kristen Wiig as Lucy Wilde (the tritagonist) *Miranda Cosgrove as Margo Gru (one of the three tetartagonists) *Dana Gaier as Edith Gru (one of the three tetartagonists) *Nev Scharrel as Agnes Gru (one of the three tetartagonists) *Pierre Coffin as Dave/Jerry (major characters) *Steve Carell as Dru (the deuteragonist) *Trey Parker as Balthazar Bratt (the main antagonist) *Jenny Slate as Valerie Da Vinci (the secondary antagonist) *Steve Coogan as Fritz (a supporting character) *Julie Andrews as Marlena Gru (a minor character) *Andy Nyman as Clive (a major antagonist) *Steve Coogan as Silas Ramsbottom (a minor character) *Pierre Coffin as Mel/Minions/Museum Director (supporting characters) *Chris Renaud as Additional Minions (supporting characters) *Chris Renaud as Carl (a minor character) Andrews, Coogan and Renaud each took a day to record their lines for one day. References Navigation Category:Films Category:Illumination Entertainment Films